


Steps Towards Something Else

by whitenumber0



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen hates dancing, Dragon Age Quest: Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, M/M, Multi, Neopolitan Ice Cream, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitenumber0/pseuds/whitenumber0
Summary: "Care for a dance, Commander?""No. Thank you." He said in a monotone, his eyes glazed over as he pretended to be fixated on a nearby wall sconce.  This question was no surprise, as it had come almost as frequently as the other ones."The great Commander Cullen is refusing a dance with a magister of House Pavus? How ever shall I recover from the heartache?"





	Steps Towards Something Else

**Author's Note:**

> I drew a picture of this on my art blog, wkjart.tumblr.com :  
> https://wkjart.tumblr.com/image/163158720747

Cullen's scowl deepened as another admirer joined the small crowd that was slowly growing around him. It had been like this since he had entered the Grand Ballroom at the Winter Palace, one orlesian after another approaching him and asking a bunch of inane questions. His manners and upbringing denied him the ability to reply with anything but curt politeness, no matter how much he would rather throw them all off of the Empresses's balconies. 

"Are you with anyone Commander?"

"Commander! I have one of the loveliest daughters you should meet!" 

"Perhaps you and I could find a private area to talk further, Commander?"

Endlessly this cycle continued, question after question in thick Orlesian accents over and over again, each time his reply being the same, "No. Thank you."

It was after another long while he began to grow even more agitated, praying silently to Andraste for any reprieve of this madness. 

"Care for a dance, Commander?"

"No. Thank you." He said in a monotone, his eyes glazed over as he pretended to be fixated on a nearby wall sconce. This question was no surprise, as it had come almost as frequently as the other ones. 

"The great Commander Cullen is refusing a dance with a magister of House Pavus? How ever shall I recover from the heartache?" 

Cullen eyes snapped back into focus, turning to the voice immediately. The use of his name and the teasing tone it was said in was usually reserved for their chess matches, but he knew it very well. 

Dorian. 

He looked over at the mage who stood there, clad in the same uniform as him, his trademark smirk on his face. He stood there nonchalantly, one hand resting lightly on his hip as the other was held over his chest in mock surprise. 

Cullen felt himself smile slightly, the tension in his shoulders releasing, " My apologies Lord Pavus, I did not realize it was you who was asking. My answer remains the same though, unfortunately."

Dorian did not seem to take any offense, though his posture changed slightly, his eyes darting to the side. He resumed his facade, his smirk returning as he held out his hand, speaking calmly but his tone conveyed a slight edge, "I'm afraid I must insist." 

Cullen's posture straightened, picking up the brief change in his demeanor, his eyes going razor sharp. He cleared his throat, his smile staying the same, "I still don't..."

"Afraid of dancing with a man, Commander?" Whispers sprung up around them, the hushed words being spoken too quick for Cullen to pick up. Cullen's face began to flush at the accusation, the tips of his ears beggining to turn pink. 

"That's not-!"

"Then there's no reason for you not to, is there?" After a moment of Cullen's hesitation Dorian put his arm behind his own back, bowing and offering the other hand with a flourish, his smirk turned downright deviant, in Cullen's opinion, making his skin turn redder for another reason. 

"Fine." He said curtly, his hand reaching over and gently grasping his. The whispers around him grew angry and offended, making Cullen try his hardest not to roll his eyes. It had the opposite effect on Dorian, who seemed to puff out his chest a little more and stand a little straighter as he escorted the Commander to the dance floor. 

'Andraste preserve me.', was Cullen's immediate thought as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Dorian facing him. 

"I figured you should lead, as that is probably the only way this will go smoothly?" Dorian asked with a teasing smile, moving closer to him. Cullen grunted as his only way of acknowledgement, the few times he had tried to practice with the other templars in the Circle coming back to him. His memories kept him silent, so much so that Dorian felt the need to clear his throat, reaching for him gently. 

"Besides, I can't say I mind having your strong arms about my waist." He said, placing a slow hand over the Commander's shoulder, his other going to encircle their gloved finger's together. 

Cullen flushed and made a slight noise of protest, making Dorian laugh. As the Commander drew closer, he finally took note of the aroma resonating from him. He had spent countless times across a chess table, staring him down as he attempted to cheat his way through a game. But he had never really taken in much about the man, his focus on the board atop the table claiming most, if not all, of his attention. 

The first thing he noticed was the fragrance Dorian was wearing. It was very earthy and masculine, with slight sweet notes to it. It mixed with the similar smell of his pomeade, mingling with the smell of the new uniform, and the alchohol he had no doubt ingested to deal with a night such as this. The latter scent was fairly thin, only catching hints of it whenever he opened his mouth. It didn't bother Cullen in the slightest, it only made him wish he had done the same, if not for the fact that he set himself to a higher standard in regards to his sobrierty. 

In the moment it took to take it all in, Cullen's hand went stiffly onto Dorian's waist, the other tightening slightly in the mage's gentle grip. As the music started, he lead Dorian forward in a sudden motion, wincing at his zeal. Dorian took it in stride, merely acclimating himself to the sudden push, making the move on Cullen's end almost seem graceful and, thankfully, intentional. 

"Eager, are we?" Dorian chuckled, his grey blue eyes twinkling in amusement. 

"I'm...I'm not very good at this. That's..honestly the main reason I don't dance. That, and-"

"-and you hadn't been asked by the most handsome man here? I can understand." He teased, giving Cullen a cheeky smile. 

Cullen's flush returned, this time assuredly reaching his ears. 

"Oh look at how pink your ears are! I know, it must be a bit overwhelming having me so close, isn't it?" At this he moved his arm a little farther around his shoulders, making them stand almost breast to breast as Cullen lead them through the dancefloor. 

"Maker's Breath! Dorian, did you really bring me out here just to ridicule my dancing? I was perfectly fine where I was.", he replied in a frustrated tone, trying to adjust his arm and steps to the closer distance.

"Oh, right. Because you really enjoyed hearing, " Dorian changed his tone to a higher pitched, heavily overdone Orlesian accent, " 'Commanduuurr! Zhu realleey moost leesten tu me endlessly prachttle on about my boring daughtuuur! Zhu 'aven't paid any attenshion zhe first fifty times, but perhaps zhe fifty first one is zhe charm?'" He finished with a knowing grin, batting his eyelashes. 

Cullen couldn't help but give a slight smile, fighting the urge to laugh as he looked away from Dorian's face, the mage summing up his last hour in one sentence. He cleared his throat, looking back at him after he fixed his composure, "I suppose your right. Though, I really do think you didn't drag me out here just to dance with me."

"Oh yes, it's absolutely abhorrent to be cradled in an incredibly attractive man's arms as he leads me about the dance floor. Dreadful. I can't believe my misfortune!"

"Dorian." 

The music came to a stop, Dorian releasing Cullen slowly, making sure his gloved hand dragged across his back as they broke apart to clap after the dance is done. Cullen fought back the shiver that wanted to course through his body, not noticing there had been a chill in the room. He shook it off, placing his hands at his sides. He was uncertain whether he should leave the dance floor, but the question was answered for him when the music began again, Dorian staring at him expectantly.

"Do think you could go another round, Commander?" His voice was full of innuendo, making Cullen roll his eyes at it. 

He let out a loud sigh, moving closer, "Fine. But only on the condition that you tell me the reason for this in the first place." Cullen went to place his hands on Dorian's waist again, but the man stopped him gently. 

Cullen blinked, watching as Dorian placed one of the commander's hands on his own shoulder, and took the other in his, " You are a much better dancer than you appear, Commander, but I think perhaps I should lead this one." He said politely, his arm going tight about Cullen's waist. It startled him, the hand on Dorian's shoulder moving up to the mage's chest, keeping some distance between them. 

He didn't have time to protest as Dorian began to move, Cullen at first stepping on the mage's toes. He winced at each accidental stomp, looking up at Dorian with a sheepish expression. The altus showed no sign of caring, merely smiling at him patiently as he gently lead him about the dance floor. As soon as Cullen adjusted to the steps, he admitted to himself that this was a bit easier than the other way around. Something he would never, in a million years, tell Dorian. 

After a few moments of silence in which Cullen got used to the movements, he finally looked up into Dorian's eyes, finding him already watching his face. His expression was unreadable, but something in it made Cullen clear his throat and avert his eyes, his throat going dry. 

"I....I wasn't that terrible of a dancer, was I?" He finally said, looking at Dorian with a nervous, questioning expression. Cullen had some not-so-hidden anxieties about his dancing, hence why he never asked or had taken anyone up on the offer. 

If Cullen had glanced at Dorian, he would have seen the play of emotions race across his face as he prepared a snarky remark but chose a more tactful response instead, " Of course not, Commander. You were rusty, sure, but your steps and movements were precise.Truth be told," His normal smirk was back, his hand firmly squeezing his waist as he said this, " I just wished to have my arm around your waist." 

Cullen looked so relieved by his statement, that he let the last comment slide completely, letting out a small grin, "I'm glad. Now for the reason you felt the need to pull me out here in the first place?" 

"I am a man of my word." He chuckled, clearing his throat, "Well-"

Cullen felt, more than heard the Iron Bull as he approached, feeling much larger hands go around his waist from behind. His large chest was at his back, and he could see his stubbled chin coming into view at the side of his head. Bull's smell hit him next, the scent of alchohol and food mixing with the telltale stench of the vitaar no doubt coating his body underneath his clothing. 

Cullen jumped slightly, looking up at him, "Wha-?"

"Did you brief him on the situation yet?" Bull said in his deep voice, leaning closer with a hushed tone.

"Situation? What situation?" Cullen tensed, his steps stilling, as he looked back and forth between the two.

Dorian acted like he hadn't heard him, fixing the qunari with an irritated stare, "Oh good going you ignorant brute. Your being-hassledwrath training didn't show you that I hadn't yet?"

"What is the situation?" He repeated a bit louder, looking at Dorian.

"Ben-hassrath. And no, but it did show me you've been too busy flirting to even convey the message, 'Vint." He added this in a smug tone, knowing it would ruffle Dorian's perfectly styled feathers.

It had the desired effect as the mage did bristle, a haughty expression on his face as he looked down his nose, so to speak, at Bull, "Are you absolutely serious? I-"

" What Situation??" He repeated in a loud commanding tone, causing the bickering two-some to fall quiet. They both shared a glance, before Dorian cleared his throat. He pulled the Commander closer to him, Cullen turning his face away on instinct. It didn't seem to bother Dorian, who merely pressed their cheeks together, lowering his voice to the Commander's ear. 

"It seems our dear Inquisitor has uncovered information regarding our beloved future leaders." This time Cullen did shiver when he felt Dorian's lips gently graze the shell of his ear, a completely involuntary motion that made the hand on his waist squeeze him slighty. "Very condemning information indeed." 

Cullen blinked as he listened, looking at something unseen in the distance. A large crowd had assembled itself against the banisters overlooking the dance floor. Normally the Commander would have realized they had become a spectacle and excused himself, but he was too busy trying to process this new information. His mind searched for the proper military moves that could assist with this. All of them lead to the same direction, " Isn't this information more useful to our spymaster?" He muttered to Dorian, aiming his inquiry at the tan ear near his mouth. Dorian slowly pulled back to arm's length, grabbing his hand and holding it upwards to twirl him. Cullen blinked but followed the motion, letting Dorian turn him around 'til he held him from behind.

Dorian's chin rested on his shoulder, his moustache tickling the side of Cullen's cheek, "Yes, well, that would be the case if that wasn't the only issue." The Commander went to open his mouth, but found himself the victim of a full elegant spin, ending up in the Iron Bull's strong embrace. He stared up at his imposing figure, looking up into his face. Cullen had never been this close to the qunari either, except for the few times he had sparred with him. Except in this instance it was not a contest of strength, but a partnership of motion.

The larger man surprisingly held him as gentle as if he were a small child, impressing Cullen with his restraint. They moved about the floor, Bull giving a small grin when he noticed Cullen looking him over. Cullen's face lit up once again, wishing he was able to control this unfortunate reflex of his. It only seemed to amuse Bull, who spun him around effortlessly across the ballroom floor. 

"The Vint's right, Commander," a small huff from behind Cullen was his only indication that Dorian could still hear them, " Venatori have been sighted in the guest rooms and the halls. We're gonna need to strengthen our forces so those Tevinter bastards don't get the leg up on us, or worse, make these whiny Orlesians complain even more." He finished his statement with an easy grin, Cullen snorting and rolling his eyes.

"Yes, that would be quite terrible." The Commander stated with a dry tone. His mind began to run in a million places, until one question stuck out to him the most, "Wait. Why didn't the inquisitor fill me in on this?" He watched as the qunari's shoulders shrugged, a wide rolling motion that seemed to take up his whole back.   
"I think they're occupied with collecting secrets for Leliana. " Bull stated simply.

"And those weird coins." Dorian chimed in, not too far away from where they were standing.

Cullen couldn't help the sigh that escaped him, "Of course they are." He made a loud noise as the music stopped, Bull's strong arms appeared underneath him, dipping him horizontally. The Commander looked into his eyes, the pale green orbs shining with amusement and a smug look, the complete opposite of Cullen's no doubt wide-eyed expression. There was loud clapping that followed, making the whole past instance that had occured in the last few seconds even more embarassing for him. He was sure he was blushing to his collar now, Andraste damn the both of them.

Before he could voice his protests, Bull righted him up and smirked at him, giving a small bow, "Thanks for the dance Commander. Let me know if you need help arranging the forces." Cullen watched as he moved easily through the crowd, disappearing from sight despite how much he should've stuck out. When he disappeared his eyes glanced to the side, making eye contact with Leliana. She merely gave him one of her sneaky smiles, raising her glass to him as she chatted with some noble. 

Cullen huffed and rolled his eyes, turning around and facing Dorian. The man followed him to the stairs leading to the edge of the dance floor, the Commander stopping and finally turning to him. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was so flustered by this overall experience that the words just wouldn't come out. One of Dorian's elegant brows raised, his face looking much like a cat who ate the canary, patiently waiting for Cullen to say what he wanted to say. 

"Why did you...", he started, then cleared his throat to better assist him, " why did you feel the need to tell me all this while dancing? You could have just as easily pulled me aside."

Dorian grew more smug, if that was possible, at his observation, taking the few long strides needed to place himself within Cullen's personal space. His storm-colored eyes looked him over slowly, making Cullen twitch and shuffle his feet with nervousness, feeling much like the canary he must've eaten. Finally Dorian spoke, his voice slightly husky as he said this, "Why Commander, don't you know that the best secrets are shared on the dance floor?" With that he winked at Cullen's dumbfounded expression, walking up the stairs and heading back to where he must have originally come from.

Cullen rubbed his temples as he processed everything that had transpired in the last ten minutes, in addition to the confusing feelings the pair had incited inside of him. Walking up the stairs slowly, he sighed, preparing himself to make the necessary motions needed to prepare the palace's defenses. 

"I hate dancing." He grumbled to himself.


End file.
